


One-Upmanship

by rexluscus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexluscus/pseuds/rexluscus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has trouble letting insults lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Upmanship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themostepotente](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=themostepotente).



The most maddening thing, when Snape called him a coward for hiding in his dusty ancestral home, was that he didn't have the power to prove otherwise. He'd been ordered to stay put; defying that order just to show Snape up would be an act of profound stupidity.

Therefore, when Snape called him a coward for another reason, he barely thought twice before taking up the challenge:

"I think you just don't have the nerve," Snape laughed in his ear.

"Nerve?" Sirius laughed, more shakily than he cared for. "You're mistaking fear for disgust, Snivy."

"I'll make it easy for you. You can do the fucking."

"Deal," said Sirius.

 

Snape insisted they do it in the dark. Sirius nearly insisted otherwise until he imagined the pasty expanse of Snape's bony back, and concluded that dark was for the best.

He'd already decided to cover any nerves with bluster and force. Snape would never have a chance to take control. Sirius had barely shut the door behind him before he was gripping Snape by the back of the neck and marching him over to the bed. Snape hissed with pleasure as Sirius forced his head down and his arse up.

"You sick fuck," Sirius muttered with glee, taking down his trousers. "You love this, you perverted little creep."

"I rather think"—Snape's voice was strained from the pressure on his neck—"you're enjoying this—too."

"Damn right I am." He flung Snape's robes up and over his back, baring his flat, skinny arse. God, it was blindingly white even in the dark. A nice visible target. "I wouldn't miss a chance to see you bent over and taking it like the twisted little bitch you are."

"If anyone's a bitch here—"

"Oh, for God's sake, Snape—come up with something new." He jammed a knee between Snape's thighs and pried them apart. Snape's arsehole now confronted him—not something he'd ordinarily care to see, but amazingly, his cock was coming to life anyway. "Great Merlin, this is disgusting. Worth it for the satisfaction, though." He pressed even harder on Snape's neck, which levered his arse up further. It was not, as Sirius had previously claimed, a pimply arse, but it was rather clammy and hairy.

"Quit chattering and do as you're told!" Snape actually wiggled that arse a little. Sirius grimaced and spat in his palm. He had to give his cock a few tugs to bring it up to speed. Once he was ready, he slathered it with more spit and jammed it between the skinny cheeks.

Getting it in was harder than he'd expected. With women it just sort of went in. Men, it seemed—or maybe just Snape—put up some resistance. "Stop clenching, you twit!" he grumbled as he tried to force himself in.

"Stop making excuses, you pansy!" Snape snarled back.

"Right." Sirius bared his teeth. "You asked for it." He shoved, hard, and squeezed the head of his cock through.

Once he was in, the resistance didn't exactly stop. But it was easier, and one good snap of the hips had him in to the root. Snape's gurgling shriek filled him with warmth. Oh yes. Yes, he was going to remember this for a long time. He pulled out and thrust back in. Snape had started up with a low moan, breathing hard through his nose, which was mashed against the mattress so that it was bent nearly sideways. Sirius pushed down even harder on his neck so that vessels began to stand out on the damp forehead.

He found a good rhythm, and sighed with each thrust. Under him, Snape grunted and squeezed. He gave Snape's arse a little smack. "Spare me your disgusting noises, you pervert," he ground out. God, it felt heavenly in there—the tight heat, and the deep satisfaction of nailing it to the sleaziest little twat who ever had this coming. "I'm trying to enjoy myself here."

Snape just got noisier from there. His panting and grunting were making it hard for Sirius to concentrate. The last thing he needed was to fizzle out in the middle of this. He wondered for a moment if that had been Snape's plan all along—anyone might have trouble getting it up for Snape, certainly. But he wasn't having trouble. It was too sweet to have him like this, finally right where he belonged, getting exactly what he deserved, from the man who most deserved to give it to him. Sirius closed his eyes in a beatific smile and pumped harder.

Snape eventually gave a kind of strangled groan that presumably meant he was coming. Sirius had made Snape come. Sirius Black had made Severus Snape— Good heavens. His hips jerked faster. "Take it—" Snape had gone limp and was now flopping forward with each thrust. "Take my cock, you—" Sirius ground his teeth. "Sick—" Thrust. "Fucking—" Grind. "Cunt—" He threw his head back. "Oh God—Severus—" His cock pulsed; his eyes rolled back. Oh sweet heavenly Jesus Christ yes.

He had the presence of mind once he was done to pull out and step back as quickly as he could—leaving Snape sprawled rather frog-like on the edge of the mattress, arse spread open and smeared with fluid. Holy mother, what a sight. What he wouldn't have given for a camera. But Snape was already getting up and smoothing down his robes. "Well, Black," he said, "that was a decent performance, but certainly nothing like your reputation would have led me to expect."

Oh, no. He wasn't going to let Snape win this. "Say what you like, Sniv," he said, zipping up his trousers. "But in the end, you're the one who bent over for me."

"I was merely having a bit of sport," Snape shrugged. "You're the one who seems to be endowing it with such…significance." He headed for the door.

Sirius grabbed him by the arm and threw him against the door before he could open it. Squeezing him between the legs, he thrust his face into Snape's. "You're nothing to me, Snape—you're just a hole, as far as I'm concerned."

"Ah," Snape nodded thoughtfully. "So you'd have got it up for the bung in a barrel just as easily, then. I see." His thin lips twisted. "Well, then, ta. I hope for the sake of your next fuck that this was a learning experience for you." And with that, he slipped out the door.

Sirius remained where he was, fuming. How did Snape _do_ that? How did he let himself be fucked up the arse and still manage to make it look like _Sirius_ was the sucker? There was nothing for it—he'd just have to try again, and this time he'd have the last word.

Really, he'd triumphed in the end anyway—at least Snape could no longer call him a coward.


End file.
